This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Furniture members such as chairs, recliners, ottomans, couches and loveseats may include a leg rest assembly that is extended either manually or by powered operation, which provides support for the legs and feet of a furniture member occupant when extended from a retracted to an extended position. Known leg rest mechanisms commonly permit the leg rest assembly to extend directly outward along a lateral centerline of the furniture member, and to retract along the same centerline. Common leg rest assemblies include a locking or latching portion that retains the leg rest assembly in the extended position until the occupant acts to retract the leg rest assembly. Common leg rest assemblies while the leg rest is in the extended position do not permit easy egress from the chair and therefore require the leg rest assembly to be retracted before the occupant can exit the furniture member.